Ne jamais donner sa langue au chat
by yuny-lune
Summary: Qui a dit que les accidents étaient forcément embêtants ? C'est justement à cause d'un accident de potion qu'Hermione, transformée en chat, va découvrir la face cachée d'un garçon qu'elle croyait insensible. DMHG
1. Chat ne va plus du tout

Disclamer : Bah, bien sur que tout est à moi... Euh, je veux dire, pas à moi... Je suis confuse, mais je croyais que ça passerait si je le disais avec conviction, mais ça à fait un flop... --" Donc, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire (Qu'est à mouaaaaah !) et les personnages que je pourrai éventuellement inventer ! On ne sais jamais...

Blabla initial de l'auteur (Sans quoi mes fics ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont lol) : Salut à tous ! Je me présente, je suis Yuny-chan, et cette fic est la première que je poste sur ce site ! Ouais, je suis contenteuh ! Comment ça, pas vous ? Ah, c'est pas gentil ça ! Si c'est ça votre commité d'acceuil... Ah, non, faîtes pas attention, je rigole, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment... Oui, ça doit être ça, je suis fatiguée, très ! Alala, mais tout de même, je suis de très bonne humeur, puisque je suis amoureuse ! Vous vous en fichez ? Pas grave, c'est moi que ça regarde, na ! Alors, que dire sur ma fic ? Bah, déjà, c'est un HGDM, c'est très important ! Lol, et oui, c'est toujours le même couple depuis que j'écris sur HP ! Moi et l'amour, hein ! Ensuite, c'est de l'humour, c'est super capital aussi, moi j'adore rire, pas vous ? Enfin, c'est vrai que j'écris aussi du drama, mais c'est joli, quoi, alors on va dire que je donne dans tous les styles. ah, ben voui, j'ai écris d'autres fics HP, je les posterai peut-être si j'ai le temps... Enfin, passons... Je disais donc que cette fic a un petit rapport avec "La chambre des secrets" puisqu'Hermione se transforme également en chat, mais pas entièrement (Dans le livre, je veux dire) alors que dans ma fic, elle est complètement métamosphosée, et ne peut même plus parler... Vous verrez certainement pleins de détails amusants, et j'espère que vous rigolerez bien, j'adore, moi ! Sinon, sachez que mes persos préférés sont Drago et Hermione (Mais vous vous en doutiez) ainsi que Ginny (Attention, je ne fais QUE du HGDM !). En second plan, vient Harry, bien sur ! Notre balafré international, il est sympa lui aussi ! Et puis tout à la fin, il y a Ron et Pansy Parkinson... Ron, je l'aime pas, il me gonfleuh, mais bon, je le supporte tant bien que mal... (D'ailleurs dans une autre de mes fics, il crève, lol, enfin débarassé d'un fléau Enfin Harry aussi fait pas long feu, mais j'en avait besoin pour le contexte...) Pansy, elle, je peux pas la voir, vous le verrez dans le chapitre deux lol Ensuite, on découvre une facette cachée de la personnalité de Drago (Bien sur, je l'ai inventé de tout pièce, mais bon, sinon ça colle pu avec mon histoire, à moi !) Et pour finir... Nous allons bien rire sur les mésaventures de notre Mione chérie qui n'a pas finit d'en baver avec moi ! Mais oui, je vous assure que je l'aime ! Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas sadique, je suis seulement... Machiavélique, lol ! Mais c'est ce qu'il faut, sinan, les pauvres lecteurs s'endorment sur leur clavier, celui ci, écrasé par le poid de leur propriétaire, fait un court circuit, et l'ordi saute ! Boum... Et du coup, y'a pu personne pour lire mes fics désastreuses ! Ah, enfer et damnation, je ne saurai le supporter ! (Note : C'est pas bien de jurer comme ça, faut pas le faire lol)

Enfin... Voila donc une nouvelle fic de ma part, tout droit sortie de ma tite tête, et qui, je le souhaite, vous plaira, comme il me plait de l'écrire ! Bien sur, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques (Mais soyez pas trop méchants hein) ainsi qu'à tous les conseils constructifs ! Bien sur, je veux et j'exige (Mais non je ne suis pas chie !) des reviews ! Ah, oui je sais, j'embête tout le monde avec mes chantages à la noix, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Lol !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ah, j'allais oublier le plus important... Cette fic est dédiée à une personne que j'aime beaucoup, une amie merveilleuse, une fille exeptionnelle, gentille, adorable, j'ai nommée... Feylie, le Soleil de mon coeur ! Mon soleil, je te dédis cette fic, parce que je sais que tu adores rigoler, et surtout parce que tu aimes le DMHG autant que moi, si ce n'est plus ! Je t'adoreuh !

J'en profite également pour faire un titi coucou à Erica, qui me laisse toujours des reviews plus qu'adorables, et c'est pour ça que je te remercie ! Cette fic est un peu pour toi aussi ! DMHG POWAAAA !

CHAPITRE 1 : Chat ne va plus du tout !

Il faisait nuit, et la lune brillait dans le ciel couvert par les nuages. Hermione Granger était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir des filles, tout en mélangeant le breuvage qu'elle avait préparé pour le prochain cours de potions. Cette fois, Rogue avait eu la merveilleuse idée de leur faire faire du veritaserum, potion qui demandait deux mois de préparation. La brunette soupira et regarda la potion avec attention. Elle espérait l'avoir faite correctement, sinon elle pouvait être sur que leur charmant professeur de potions ne la manquerait pas. Pour vérifier, Hermione se dit qu'il fallait la tester, mais que se passerait-il si elle l'avait ratée ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer...

Hermione vérifia le dortoir pour s'assurer que ses camarades de chambres dormaient toutes, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune sorcière ingurgita une gorgée du breuvage. Une grimace vint alors se loger sur son visage. C'était vraiment infect... La brunette sentit son estomac se tordre, et ses membres s'alourdir. Non, ça ne devait pas lui faire cette effet là , normalement. Hermione, complètement paniquée, se leva aussitôt, se saisit de son manuel de potion niveau 7, et le parcourut à la hâte. Philtre d'amour... Non... Felix felicis, non plus ! Ah, voilà, veritaserum... Oui, elle avait bien mit la plume de corbeau, et le sang d'hippogriffe. Non, attendez, trois gouttes ? Oh, non, elle n'en avait mit que deux. La douleur dans son estomac se faisait plus en plus intense, et tout son corps la brûlait. Mais que se passait-t-il ?

Affolée, la brunette ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, attendant que la douleur passe. Au bout de quelques minutes, le mal s'estompa, elle ouvrit prudemment ses yeux chocolats, et au lieu de voir la fenêtre qui donnait sur le grand parc de Poudlard, son regard rentra en contact avec le bas d'un mur. Un mur ? Mais, comment... ? Hermione baissa lentement la tête vers ses mains, appréhendant le résultat, mais tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut que deux pattes brunes couvertes de poils soyeux. Par Merlin, mais en quoi s'était t-elle transformée ? La jeune sorcière se souvint alors de l'existence d'un miroir qui se trouvait sur le lit de Parvati Patil, une Gryffondor de son âge. La jeune fille sauta agilement sur un lit se situant juste en face de la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune des Gryffondors, et se trouva devant le miroir de sa camarade. Mais l'image qu'il lui renvoyait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle voyait tous les matins. Non, elle se retrouva en face d'un chat brun clair, ou plutôt, un chaton... Vraiment tout petit...

« Oh, non ! Pensa la sorcière. Je me suis transformée en chat ! Ce n'est pas possible... Il doit y avoir un moyen de remédier à cette situation... Non, non, non, c'est pas vrai ! Il faut que j'aille trouver le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Hermione sauta du lit aux couvertures rouges, se faufila par la porte entre-ouverte, avant de dégringoler les escaliers de la salle commune déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille détala jusqu'à l'entrée, mais celle ci était fermée, et jamais, avec ses petites pattes, elle ne parviendrait à l'ouvrir. Hermione poussa un grognement, et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva un trou dans le mur, assez grand pour qu'elle s'y glisse. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit.

Hermione se retrouva dans un passage étroit et noir, elle le longea, courant aussi rapidement que ses pattes le lui permettaient, et elle arriva enfin vers une tâche de lumière, qui donnait sur un couloir humide. Les cachots.

Drago Malefoy se hâta de se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller aux cuisines au beau milieu de la nuit, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait chaque soir, échappant ainsi, pour quelques minutes, à l'atmosphère tendue des quartiers de Serpentard. Le blondinet s'était bien trop attardé ce soir là, et il craignait de voir Rusard, ce vieux croulant de concierge, apparaître au détour d'un couloir, guettant les quelques adolescents insomniaques qui auraient eu l'idée de s'aventurer hors de leur dortoir. C'était ce que Drago était, un adolescent insomniaque, et il avait, comme tous les soirs, un petit creux, qu'il s'empressait d'aller combler en faisant une virée aux cuisines. Le jeune homme courait silencieusement dans les couloirs, espérant rentrer sans encombre dans son dortoir.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs sordides des cachots de Poudlard depuis un moment déjà, et il lui semblait qu'elle s'était perdue. En effet, avec la taille qu'elle faisait à présent, il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de se situer quelque part. La jeune fille se figea soudain lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et la peur la paralysa, l'empêchant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour s'enfuir. Les pas se rapprochèrent progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer clairement la personne responsable de ce tapage nocturne... Drago Malefoy...

La petite chatte eut un mouvement de recul, recouvrant un peu ses capacités de mobilité, en le voyant approcher. Elle était sans défense face au Serpentard.  
Celui-ci, lorsqu'il baissa la tête, aperçue le petit animal brun qui lui jetait des regards apeurés. Le garçon fut tout d'abord surpris de croiser un chaton dans les couloirs du château, puis, il s'approcha doucement du félin qui recula encore, jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur. Hermione manqua d'air, elle était prise au piège. Alors qu'elle voulut parler, tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut un misérable « Miaou » affolé. La jeune fille ferma ses petits yeux marron, attendant la suite des événements. Espérons que Malefoy passe son chemin sans lui faire de mal.  
Le blond sourit un peu devant cette mignonne apparition, qui paraissait toute fois un peu apeurée. Mais en aucun cas il ne comptait lui faire du mal, il souhaitait juste l'aider. Aussi étrange soit-il, Drago s'était pris d'affection pour cette petite bête poilue, qui lui rappelait les peluches de son enfance, à l'instant où il l'avait vue. Monsieur Malefoy serait-il un amoureux des animaux ? Non, bien sur, mais ce chaton était si mignon qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, le câliner. Étrange, sans doute...

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione, et, avec ses deux grandes mains, il la souleva, et la ramena contre son torse. Il était complètement attendri par ce petit être qui ouvrait ses yeux, l'air surpris. Doucement, presque tendrement, Drago caressa la tête d'Hermione, et lui gratta derrière les oreilles qu'elle avait maintenants pointues. La jeune fille était abasourdie par tant de délicatesse de la part de Drago, et elle se laissa faire, appréciant les caresses. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blondinet rapprocha son visage du museau d'Hermione, et il lui sourit. Ce fut la première fois que la jeune sorcière vit apparaître un véritable sourire sur le visage de son ennemi. Et quel sourire !

« Tu es perdue ? » Demanda Drago à voix basse.

Hermione, bien qu'un peu surprise, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Drago eut un nouveau sourire attendri, sachant parfaitement que l'animal avait comprit sa question, et il en posa une autre.

« As-tu un maître, petit chaton ? »

Le « petit chaton » miaula pour lui faire comprendre que la réponse à sa question était non. Tout de même, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'inventer de maître, alors, autant ne pas lui mentir.  
Drago parut ravi, et il lui administra une nouvelle caresse sur le dos. Il allait peut-être l'emmener avec lui, qui sait ? Le jeune homme commença alors à se diriger à nouveau vers sa salle commune, prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser Hermione contre lui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand tableau représentant un serpent gris enroulé autour d'un glaive taché de sang. Une vipère sans doute. Drago prononça le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota instantanément, et le jeune homme entra dans une salle aux couleurs vertes et argents. Il faisait froid et humide dans la pièce, et Hermione frissonna.

« Vraiment charmant comme endroit... » Pensa t-elle sarcastiquement en se serrant davantage contre le blond.

Elle se sentait plus en sécurité contre lui que dans son propre lit, et cela la déboussola un peu. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait ni griffé, ni mordu Drago, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se défendre. Elle s'était sentie immédiatement en sécurité quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Les animaux ressentaient toujours ce genre de chose.

Drago monta les quelques marches qui le menaient à son dortoir, il ouvrit la porte, la referma doucement de manière à ce qu'aucun de ses camarades ne l'entende, et il se dirigea vers son lit où il déposa délicatement la petite chatte. Il lui adressa un sourire, puis il enleva sa robe de sorcier, et son pantalon, se retrouvant en sous vêtements devant une Hermione qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle pensa avec soulagement que les chats ne pouvaient pas rougir, et elle détourna la tête tandis que Drago se glissait sous les couvertures vertes. Le jeune homme attrapa ensuite le petit animal et le posa de façon allongée contre son torse, juste entre ses bras. Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud, elle était terriblement gênée de se retrouver aussi près du garçon, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Drago passa un doigt sur la tête, puis descendit sur son petit nez, tout en grattant son ventre. Il commençait vraiment à s'attacher à elle, qu'il croyait être un véritable chat, mais qui était en réalité une jeune fille, une femme qui n'avait jamais souhaité de se transformer en chat. Mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, c'est bien connu. Et puis, Hermione n'était plus très sûre d'être malheureuse. Elle avait, pour le moment, l'esprit embrumé par ses nouveaux sentiments, ceux qu'elle attribuait à Drago Malefoy, son ex-pire ennemi...

« Tu es une femelle, hein ? Demanda Drago. Il faudrait te trouver un nom... Que penses-tu de... Takara ? Cela veut dire 'trésor', en Japonais ! » Ajouta t-il en souriant.

Hermione, malgré elle, était ravie qu'il lui donne un nom aussi significatif. Elle ne fit rien pour le contredire, et Drago prit cela pour un accord. Il était heureux, lui aussi d'avoir trouvé une amie, une confidente en elle, même si ce n'était qu'un chat, il l'aimait si fort déjà, alors qu'il l'avait trouvée seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il sentait qu'un lien s'était crée entre lui et elle, un lien magique, d'amitié, de confiance, et aussi d'amour... Elle était son trésor, rien qu'à lui !

Drago prit la patte de sa compagne, et la lui serra en signe de cette nouvelle amitié. Il n'y avait nullement besoin de mot, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, avec juste un regard. D'ailleurs, Hermione était troublée par le bleu si pur des yeux de Drago, elle qui aurait pourtant juré qu'ils étaient gris !  
Dans un élan de tendresse, Hermione s'approcha du doigt du jeune homme et elle lui donna quelques coups de langue râpeuse, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle partageait le même sentiment que le sien, cette amitié naissante. En quelques minutes à peine, elle avait oublié toutes ces années de calvaires qu'il lui avait faites endurer, toutes les insultes aussi blessantes soient-elles, car ce soir, elle avait découvert le vrai Drago Malefoy...

Drago remercia l'animal d'un regard chargé de tendresse, puis il posa sa main sur son petit corps tout doux, comme pour lui servir de couverture, et, en même temps, ils s'endormirent.

« Dors bien Takara... »

--------------------------------

Blabla de la fin (Sans quoi mes fics seraient encore moins ce qu'elles sont !) : Et voilà pour le chapitre 1! Est très fière Alors ? Comment elle est, hein, c'te fic ? Bien, pas mal, nulle, horrible ? Allez, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. J'adore les reviews ! (Ah ? Vous le saviez déjà ? Ah oui ! Je l'ai dit au moins 13 000 fois ? J'étais pas au courant, tien, c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le dîtes ?) En ce moment, je suis très très inspirée (Mais, OUI c'est vrai, me regardez pas avec ces airs de poissons qu'on sort de l'eau, et OUI je continue "Si j'avais su", qui n'est pas encore sur le site, mais qui ne devrait pas tarder... C'est tout de même ma première fic (Longue je veux dire) que j'écris sérieusement, et avec autant de plaisir ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner pour une autre, je suis très fidèle, vous savez ! Lol... Et très cone aussi, oui on le sait, merci d'avoir ouvert cette parenthèse... C'est vachement constructif, et vachement en rapport avec ce que je disais !) et j'écris sans arrêt ! D'ailleurs, je suis lancée sur plein de one shot (Ca c'était pour l'info du jour) Sinon je voulais savoir si je dois continuer celle-ci, parce que je vais pas me démonter la cervelle pour écrire une fic qui ne plait pas, ça ne sert strictement à rien !

Alors, continue ? Continue pas ? C'est à vous de me le dire (Et oui, je ne suis pas devin, moi !)

Pour cette fic, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de "Ce qu'il y a à suivre" (Il faut avoir lu "Si j'avais su" pour comprendre) puisque de un : J'en ai pas la moindre idée pour le moment, de deux : Ca gâche la surpriseuh, vous verrez bien vous-même jusqu'où ira mon esprit tortueux et dégenté ! Déjà que je suis pas très douée en ce qui conserne le suspense... Enfin tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Harry et compagnie (Ne m'obligez pas à dire son nom, à l'autre rouquin, pitié ! C'est bizzare ce que je peux adorer Ginny, et pas réussir à encader ce qui lui sert de frère ! Maintenant Vous-savez-qui, c'est plus Voldy, mais c'est "Le rouquin débile" Mais, non promit, je lui ferai pas de mauvais coup, enfin, juste un petit d'accord ? Sort son plus beau sourire) vont se faire beaucoup de soucis, et moi j'en connais un qui va se faire cuisiner (Mais qui c'est donc ? Et si j'vous dis "Blondinet" vous ciblez ?) Et oui, cette fic sera pour le moins humoristique, enfin, j'espère !

Allez, ze veux mes reviews, et plus vite que ça ! Qui a dit que j'étais saoulante ? Qui a osé critiquer la belle, la merveilleuse, la sensationnelle (Et plus si affinité ! Non, hors sujet !) Yuny-chan ? je suis vexée jusqu'à l'os, tiens (Et dérangée, aussi ! ) Non, sérieusement, je suis juste un peu (Beaucoup, oui !) exigente, disais-je, mais c'est pour votre bien (Et surtout pour le mien ! lol )

A la prochaine, j'espère !


	2. Toi, mon nouvel espoir

Blabla initial de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce retard, je suis impadonnable, mais je le savais déjà ! Mais, après tout, le chapitre deux est enfin là, pas besoin de me faire la tête dans ce cas, hein ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! En parlant de ça, j'ai été complètement soufflée par le nom impressionant de reviews que j'ai reçus ! Mes chers revieweurs... Les yeux pleins de larmes Suis z'émue ! Je vous félicite ! Si, pour ce chapitre ci, j'ai autant de reviews que pour le premier, je vous garantie que les chapitres arriverons mille fois plus vite, et c'est une promesse ! J'vais faire des efforts, si vous en faites de votre côté, bien sur ! Mais, non, ce n'est pas du chantage, je vous assure !

Pour vous parler un peu de ce chapitre, (Qui vient, patience !) il est plus long que l'autre, et plus profond, peut-être. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue, par on en sait plus sur les sentiments de chacun. Il sera donc fort en révélations ! Seule chose, il est surement moins drôle que le précédent, parce que là, tout le monde est perdu face à la disparition d'Hermione, et la peur ainsi que la tristesse s'en mêlent. Mais je vous jure que les prochains chapitres seront plus amusants, parole de Yuny-lune !  
Ensuite, on voit que Drago commence à s'attacher sérieusement à Hermione, et sa réaction n'en sera que plus forte lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faudra attendre encore un peu !

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Je n'ai pas prévue de faire de cette fic une fic longue, elle ne fera sans doute pas plus de dix chapitres, et certainement moins !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse (infine, je tien à le préciser lol) de mettre des reviews, je répondrai à tous bientôt (N'a pas trop eu le temps pour le moment...) deborah-debbie-debby-deb, Miaou (En effet, je suis flatée, tu peux me croire ), Sam Malefoy (Mici, j'ai complètement zappé cette option ! Au fait, j'adore ton travail Bon courage à toi aussi!), Malefoy67 (Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas je continue lol), Shadowgirl92666, Adaska, Herm62, Larme d'Apache (Je t'expliquerai pour la potion ), wassilou, Narcissa-Mione (Merci à toi !), hindouch, celise, Le Saut de l'Ange (Merci, les réponses arriveront en temps voulu ! J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais ! ), Estelle01, et enfin, Sam (J'adore ta review, lol merci)

CHAPITRE 2 : Toi, mon nouvel espoir...

Hermione ouvrit ses petits yeux marron, réveillée par une sonnerie stridente de réveil. Le chaton, ne sentant plus la main qui l'avait couverte toute la nuit, se retourna vers un Drago à l'air grognon d'être réveillé de cette manière peu douce et aux deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement, scrutant les alentours, puis il sauta de son lit pour se diriger d'un pas ferme, toujours aussi peu habillé, vers le lit d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« Bordel, Zabini, c'est quoi ce tapage de bon matin ? » Hurla le blondinet en balayant l'objet responsable du bruit d'un revers de main.

Ledit Zabini se leva d'un bond ramassa son réveil magique en morceaux, et se redressa ensuite, adressant un regard meurtrier à Drago.

« Eh, mon réveil ! Ça va pas, Drago ! Toujours de bonne humeur, toi, le matin ! » Râla Zabini en posant son bien sur sa table de nuit.  
Drago soupira, l'air agacé, passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis il s'excusa auprès de son ami.

« S'cuse moi, Blaise... » Marmonna-t-il

Hermione, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le lit de Drago, fut surprise d'entendre le jeune homme s'excuser. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi gêné d'avoir cassé un objet. Drago attrapa sa baguette, la pointa sur le réveil et murmura un « Reparo ». Le blond se retourna ensuite et revint vers son lit, où Hermione était assise, le fixant, toujours aussi étonnée. Le jeune homme lui sourit, et lui donna une caresse sur la tête.

« Bonjour Takara ! » Lança t-il, retrouvant sa bonne humeur devant le chaton.

Celui-ci frotta sa tête contre la main de Drago, comme pour lui répondre. Décidément, Hermione ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle n'arrivait pas à refuser une caresse de Drago, comme si le chat qu'elle était recherchait de la tendresse, ne s'occupant nullement de la personne qui lui en donnait. Quand il était près d'elle, elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler.

Un groupe de Serpentards commençait à se rassembler autour du lit de Drago, et chacun fixait Hermione avec attention. Les uns la regardaient comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de chat auparavant, d'autres lui jetaient des œillades mi-dégoûtées mi-indifférentes, et le reste la couvrait de regards éberlués ou bien attendris. Mais ils essayaient tout de même de garder leur dignité, ils étaient des Serpentards, après tout...

Drago se retourna vers ses camarades, les jaugeant d'un œil mauvais.

« Et bien alors ? Vous voulez sa photo ? Dégagez, avant que je ne me fâche ! » Hurla t-il, mécontent que l'on puisse regarder SA Takara avec autant d'intérêt !

Les Serpentards s'empressèrent de se disperser, n'osant en aucun cas à s'opposer au prince des Serpents. Il était bien plus fort, et bien plus influant que chacun d'eux, et lorsqu'il était en colère, mieux valait ne pas s'y frotter.  
Drago grogna dédaigneusement, avant de reprendre le sourire qu'il adressait seulement à Hermione, enfin, à Takara... Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la salle commune. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser sans surveillance , à la merci des Serpentards, pendant qu'il prendrait sa douche. Ça non !  
Drago poussa une porte de bois noir et pénétra dans une grande salle de bain aux tons de verts. Hermione nota qu'elle était presque identique à celle des Gryffondors, mis à part cette couleur verte qui régnait en maîtresse sur les quartiers de Serpentard.

Le garçon blond posa Hermione sur une chaise de bois, elle aussi verte, puis il commença à se déshabiller afin de prendre une douche. Lorsque Hermione le vit enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait, elle détourna brusque ment la tête, ne préférant pas assister à un tel spectacle. Beaucoup trop gênant, surtout si c'est le garçon le plus désagréable qu'il vous ai été de rencontrer. Alors, profiter de sa position, pas question ! Notre brunette n'était pas ce genre de filles. Malgré tout, Hermione ne se sentait pas pas bien du tout. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu, et y penser la mettait immédiatement mal à l'aise. La pauvre Gryffondor, rouge comme une pivoine sous son manteau de poils bruns, se prit la tête entre ses pattes, tentant d'écarter de son esprit l'image d'un Drago dénudé. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à fantasmer sur lui, maintenant. C'est fou comme il faisait chaud, tout d'un coup !

«- Au secours ! » Cria t-elle mentalement

Drago sortit du bac de douche quelques minutes plus tard, attrapa une serviette de bain, et se sécha rapidement. En consultant sa montre, il constata avec horreur que son premier cours de la journée avait lieu dans moins de dix minutes. Il aurait à peine le temps de faire un détour par la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné.  
Aussi vite que possible, il enfila son uniforme, de telle manière qu'il se retrouva avec la chemise mise à l'envers, la cravate à moitié défaite et les cheveux en bataille. Le tout était assez risible, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le temps de s'en formaliser. Il attrapa ses affaires ainsi que Hermione à la hâte et, sans y faire attention, fourra celle-ci dans son sac de cours, pour ensuite sortir de la salle commune en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

En chemin, il renversa plusieurs personnes, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se retourner. Il arriva enfin dans la Grande salle au bout de quelques instants de course effrénée dans les couloirs du château, et il s'assit, un peu essoufflé, à la table des Serpents., entre Zabini et l'autre folle de Parkinson. Quelle cruche, celle-là ! D'ailleurs, voici qu'elle venait de se coller à lui, comme d'habitude. Drago soupira en expédiant rapidement son petit déjeuné. Une nouvelle journée commençait, il irait à ses cours du jeudi, il s'embêterait, comme toujours, il se ferait pister par Pansy, il se paierait la tête des Gryffondors, plus particulièrement de Potter et sa bande, puis il rentrerait à la salle commune, comme tous les jours. Notre blondinet était exaspéré par cette routine qui s'était installée depuis quelques temps au château. Tous les jours se ressemblaient, suivaient leur cour, ennuyant ceux en manque d'action. Drago faisait partie de ceux-là...

Soudain, Albus Dumbledore se leva, le visage creusé par l'inquiétude, les yeux ayant perdus leur malice habituelle. A côté de lui, les professeurs avaient tous des têtes désolése et anxieuses, mis à part Rogue, qui affichait son éternelle indifférence.

Drago, un peu intrigué tout de même, se frotta les mains avec contentement. Enfin un peu d'action ! Il se demandait tout de même ce qui était arrivé de si grave pour que leur directeur perde toute la gaieté qui le caractérisait en temps normal.

« Mes chers élèves, commença Dumbledore avec une voix grave déformée par l'anxiété, je suis dans le regret de vous informer de la mystérieuse disparition de l'une de vos camarades. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, élève de 7eme année à Gryffondor. Nous ignorons tout, pour le moment, de la nature de cette disparition, c'est pour cela que je demande à chacun d'entre vous de rester sur ses gardes. Nous allons mettre toutes les mesures nécessaires en place pour la retrouver, et si vous aviez d'éventuelles informations, n'hésitez pas à venir trouver l'un de vos professeurs. Je vous remercie de votre attention, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée, dans la mesure du possible... »

Le vieil homme se rassit alors, laissant cour aux murmures des élèves, toutes maisons confondues, certains tristes, certains désolés pour la jeune fille, et d'autres ravis de voir la « Sang-de-Bourbe-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » , comme il leur plaisait de l'appeler, disparaître enfin. Étrangement, Drago ne prit pas part à la satisfaction générale qui animait la table des verts et argents. Son estomac s'était retourné en lui, mais il ne connaissait pas la nature de cette soudaine inquiétude. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se ferait du soucis pour Hermione Granger, ça non...

Drago sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit du remue ménage du côté des Gryffondors. Sous le coup de la colère, Ronald Weasley s'était levé d'un bond, renversant quelques assiettes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Son visage était rouge et ses traits étaient tirés par la fureur.

« Comment ça, « Une bonne journée » ? Comment voulez-vous que l'on passe une Bonne journée , alors que Mione a disparut ? Hurla t-il

- Ron ! Calme-toi ! Le sermonna Ginny Weasley en tirant son frère par le bras pour qu'il s'assoie de nouveau. On ne peut rien faire, alors garde ton sang-froid ! Ce n'est pas en réagissant de cette manière que tu feras revenir Hermione. Tu es... ridicule ! » Ajouta t-elle, la voix cassée par les larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux couleur saphir.

La jeune rousse se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Hermione lui manquait à elle aussi. Elle était comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, et sa disparition la rendait profondément triste. Quand elle sentit la main réconfortante de Harry sur son épaule, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et pleura silencieusement, secouée par des sanglots à peine audibles.

Un peu plus loin, un sac de cuir beige foncé s'était mis à remuer. A l'intérieur, Hermione commençait à s'impatienter. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce quelle faisait dans le sac de Drago, mais elle en avait assez de rester immobile dans ce petit espace, surtout lorsqu'elle avait entendu les paroles de son directeur sur sa disparition. La jeune fille se faisait un sang d'encre. Comment faire comprendre à ses amis qu'elle était toujours là ?  
La brunette sentit alors que l'on reprenait le sac, et qu'on le balançait de gauche à droite. Hermione pensa avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas le mal de mer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione fut enfin posée à terre, le sac s'ouvrit au dessus de sa tête, et deux yeux bleus la fixaient avec insistance. C'était Drago, et il avait l'air plus qu'étonné de la trouver là.

« Takara ? Chuchota Drago à l'adresse d'Hermione. Merlin, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Hermione soupira, constatant que le jeune homme n'avait aucune mémoire. C'était tout de même lui qui l'avait fourrée dans ce sac, bien trop étroit à son goût ! Le blond souleva le petit animal, regardant de gauche à droite pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait les voir, puis l'enlaça doucement en lui caressant le museau. Hermione, toute contente qu'il la sorte du sac, attrapa l'un des doigts de Drago avec ses pattes, et le suçota, de la même manière que le ferait un véritable chaton. Drago rit doucement, il la trouvait si mignonne ! Ce chaton lui faisait un drôle d'effet, tout de même. Lorsqu'il l'avait contre lui, son cœur fondait comme neige au soleil, et son cerveau devenait de la guimauve. Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait ressentit une telle chose.

Hermione, au bout d'un certain temps, réalisa avec horreur ce que qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle réagissait totalement comme un chat, à présent, et cela lui fit peur. Son instinct de félin se développait peu à peu, et elle craignait qu'il ne prenne le dessus sur elle rapidement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve le professeur Dumbledore, et vite !  
Un peu à regrets, l'adolescente lâcha le doigt et, avec agilité, sauta des bras du blond. Celui-ci, paniqué par l'attitude de la petite chatte, la prit en chasse, la poursuivant tant bien que mal à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à suivre Hermione, car, malgré ses petites pattes, elle courait drôlement vite.

« Takara ! »

Hermione se dirigeait rapidement vers le bureau du directeur, évitant avec souplesse tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Derrière elle, elle entendait Drago qui l'appelait en vain. La jeune fille n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le sentimental, il était impératif qu'elle voit Dumbledore. Elle aurait tellement voulu tout expliquer à Drago, mais elle ne pouvait pas, et puis, s'il savait, il la rejetterait. Elle connaissait bien son dégoût pour les enfants d'ascendance moldue .

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione, qui, malgré elle, avait ralentit sa course, laissant plus de chance à Drago de la rattraper. Et c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Le jeune homme, à bout de souffle, réussi à saisir Hermione par les côtes et la ramena contre son épaule. S'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle était exténuée, inquiète, à bout de nerfs, et ses larmes coulèrent à flot. Des gouttelettes transparentes vinrent mouiller sa fourrure brune, et des sanglots silencieux secouèrent son petit corps. Hermione pleura toute sa fatigue, toute sa peine, toute son impuissance. Oui, elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste attendre que les choses se passent. Et elle en avait assez d'être si faible, elle ne pouvait même plus parler. Et dire que tout le monde la croyait disparue... Savoir que ses amis, sa famille étaient morts d'inquiétude lui rongeait le cœur, lui donnait envie de hurler, mais elle se retenait. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

Drago fut totalement abasourdi de voir son « amie » pleurer. Il ne savait pas que les chats en étaient capables, mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait un peu, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait. Il ne savait strictement pas pourquoi elle était si triste, et cela lui fendait le cœur. Bien sur, qu'il aurait voulu la connaître, cette raison, mais comment demander à un chat de vous expliquer la cause de son mal-être ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, juste attendre que cela passe, et la rassurer de sa présence. C'est tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment.

Le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur le dos d'Hermione et la berça doucement, attendant que son chagrin s'estompe, et il était près à attendre, ça oui ! Et cela même s'il devait rater tous ses cours de la journée. Peu importaient ces fichus cours, et toutes les sanctions qu'il récolterait sûrement, puisque, pour la première fois, il avait une amie, une vraie, et elle avait besoin de lui !

Tout en continuant ses bercements, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, là où il était sur de ne croiser personne.

Hermione se calmait progressivement, rassurée par tout cette tendresse que Drago lui communiquait. L'adolescente se roula en boule dans les bras du Serpentard, contre sa poitrine, écoutant les doux battements de son cœur. C'était une musique tellement apaisante, qui lui faisait tout oublier, et elle se surprit à vouloir rester là aussi longtemps que possible. La fatigue l'emportait doucement vers un sommeil réparateur, et, résignée, elle finit par s'endormir, laissant ses soucis pour quelques instants.

Lorsque Drago atteint le dortoir désert des garçons, il fut accueillit par un calme étrangement inhabituel, et il se surprit à apprécier le silence. C'était si rare, que cela en devenait reposant... Le blond déposa le petit corps endormi qu'il tenait contre lui sur son lit, puis, constatant qu'il était bien trop tard pour se rendre à son cours de Botanique, il se laissa aller à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. La vielle Chourave pouvait très bien se passer de lui...

Harry Potter était assit sur l'un des nombreux poufs qui servaient de sièges dans la classe de Divination, et il fixait la boule de cristal posée sur sa table, sans vraiment la voir. Le jeune homme était soucieux. Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, demeurait introuvable. Il aurait tant voulu la chercher, faire quelque qui le ferait se sentir moins coupable, mais Dumbledore l'avait prié de ne rien tenter. Ah, il se sentait tellement inutile...

A côté de lui, Ron était avachi d'une manière très peu élégante sur la table, le regard dans le vide, mais il sembla à Harry que des petitess larme perlaient aux coins de ses yeux bleus. D'ailleurs, en voici une qui avait commencé son chemin sur sa joue parsemée de taches de rousseur. Une seule et unique larme coula, mais elle était remplie de tristesse et de désespoir. C'était la goutte de tristesse la plus belle qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir jusque là, dû à la profondeur des sentiments de Ron à l'égard d'Hermione. Il savait bien que ces deux là avaient toujours partagé une complicité unique, basée sur une amitié solide, et cela malgré leurs fréquentes disputes, qui excluait légèrement Harry du trio. Mais il ne regrettait rien...

Le jeune homme brun posa une main amicale sur le bras de son ami, en une pression qui se voulait apaisante. Mais Harry, lui aussi terriblement triste, ne parvint qu'à augmenter le stress du rouquin. Celui-ci lui sourit piteusement, pour le remercier de son geste, puis, dans un élan de rage incontrôlé, il envoyer la boule de cristal valser à travers la pièce, pour enfin quitter la classe en courant. Le professeur à la chevelure folle et aux grosses lunettes adressa un regard surprit à Harry, qui, après s'être excusé auprès d'elle, attrapa ses affaires et rejoint Ron au pas de course.

Le Survivant rattrapa son ami au bout de quelques minutes, le retrouvant assis contre un mur, la tête dans les mains et donnant des coups de pieds furieux à une pauvre statue qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« Ron ! Je t'en pris, calme toi ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que...

- Je sais ! S'écria le roux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger, oui ! J'en suis conscient, Harry, mais...

- Écoutes... Tenta Harry

- Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas... Comprendre ! Elle... Elle me manque tellement, j'ai si peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ! Hermione, notre Mione n'est plus là ! » Cria Ron en essuyant rageusement une larme qui s'était aventurée sous son œil.

Harry s'avança vers son frère de cœur, s'agenouilla devant lui, et l'attira brusquement dans ses bras, sentant ses yeux le piquer. Ils restèrent là longuement, à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rassurant mutuellement et évacuant le stress accumulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'Hermione n'était plus dans son dortoir, ni nul part ailleurs...

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il sauta aussitôt de son lit, ouvrit la porte du dortoir à la volée, puis, constatant que ce n'était que le professeur Rogue, il soupira de soulagement. Mais, ce sentiment se volatilisa aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, car l'homme aux cheveux noirs le fixait, l'air mécontent et soucieux.

« -Mr Malefoy, je suis heureux de constater que vous vous portez à merveille. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même nous sommes inquiétés de ne point vous voir présent à vos cours d'aujourd'hui. Ceci étant dit, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre au bureau du directeur. Vous nous devez quelques explication, me semble t-il, sur le pourquoi de votre absence aujourd'hui » Dit le maître des potions avec froideur.

Drago frissonna.. Jamais son professeur ne s'était adressé à lui de cette façon, et elle n'était pas vraiment agréable. Alors, il suivit Rogue sans un mot, ni aucune protestation, pensant seulement à Takara, et souhaitant qu'elle irait mieux, bientôt.

« - Plume en sucre ! » Prononça l'homme aux cheveux gras d'une voix grave qui fit sursauté Drago. Le jeune, perdu dans ses pensées, ne s'était pas aperçut qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au bureau du directeur.

La gargouille à l'entrée du bureau se souleva, révélant ainsi aux deux visiteurs un escalier en colimaçon. Rogue poussa légèrement Drago pour l'inciter à monter, puis, une fois au sommet des escaliers, il ouvrit la porte du bureau.

Là, assis à son bureau, Dumbledore les fixait de son regard indéchiffrable, avec un petit sourire indulgent adressé à notre Serpentard. Il lui indiqua, d'un geste fluide, un fauteuil vide, où le jeune homme s'assit avec une certaine hésitation. Dumbledore, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire auparavant à son sujet, l'avait toujours intimidé et incité au respect. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, bien sur...

« -Bonjour Mr Malefoy. » Dit le vieil homme de sa voix un peu usée.

- Professeur... Salua Drago en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai appris, par l'intermédiaire de vos professeurs, que vous ne vous êtes pas rendus à vos cours de la journée. J'aimerai que vous m'exposiez les raisons de votre absence.  
- Professeur... » Commença Drago. Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

Le blond se sentit honteux tout à coup. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à son directeur qu'il avait séché des cours parce que son chat n'allait pas bien. Il pourrait bien mentir, mais il savait que Dumbledore le saurait.

Bien que Drago soit un excellent legimens, et que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, le vieil homme n'était pas dupe. Mentir serait une mauvais idée, Drago en était persuadé.

Le directeur adressa un regard d'encouragement à Drago, l'invitant à parler. Le jeune homme se sentit alors en totale confiance, le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'envola, mais la présence de Rogue l'empêchait de se livrer pleinement. Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres, posa ses yeux clairs sur le maître des potions et lui pria de quitter la pièce.

A la grande surprise de Drago, Rogue sortit sans protester, bien qu'il lui vit dans ses yeux noirs une lueur d'indignation. Il n'avait pas l'air content de se faire ainsi chasser.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Albus indiqua à Drago qu'il pouvait à présent parler librement.

« -Professeur... Hier... Hier soir, j'ai trouvé un chat dans les couloirs. Je l'ai donc pris avec moi, et... si aujourd'hui je ne me suis pas présenté en classe, c'est... Je sais bien que cela peut paraître absurde mais... Takara avait besoin de moi... » Balbutia Drago avec une certaine rougeur qui commençait à apparaître sur ses joues.

Le Serpentard baissa légèrement le regard. Il avait conscience qu'il perdrait certainement toute crédibilité aux yeux de Dumbledore tant son histoire paraissait inventée. Pour une fois qu'il ne mentait pas pour se protéger, on ne le croirait pas.

Albus Dumbledore était stupéfait, mais ravi. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que Drago Malefoy se prendrait d'affection pour un animal, et encore moins qu'il l'avouerait aussi facilement. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage creusé par le temps du directeur. Drago semblait changer, ses actions n'étaient donc pas vaines, il y avait encore un espoir. Il n'était pas trop tard...

« Très bien, je comprends, c'est un acte très noble, je dois l'admettre, et je vous en félicite. ».. Commença l'honorable directeur. »

Drago releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son interlocuteur. Alors, il le croyait... il le croyait vraiment ! Le jeune homme en était tout abasourdi.

« Cependant, Enchaîna l'homme à la barbe argentée, je ne peux laisser passer le fait que vous ayez déserté vos fonctions d'élèves, si je puis me permettre de m'exprimer ainsi. Comprenez-moi, ce ne serait pas une justice aux yeux de vos professeurs que de vous laisser partir sans la sanction adéquate. Alors, je vous donne une heure de retenue vendredi soir, c'est à dire demain à 19h00, ici-même ! Vous pouvez y aller à présent... Oh, et j'allais oublier... Je vous dispense de cours pour le reste de l' après midi, je pense que votre 'Nouvelle amie' a besoin de votre présence. »

Drago ne put que sourire et remercier le directeur pour sa compréhension. Il était si heureux !

Hermione eut tôt fait de se retrouver devant le bureau de Dumbledore, là où elle savait que Drago se trouvait. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers, et passa par la porte encore entre-ouverte. La jeune fille entra prudemment dans la pièce et aperçut enfin Drago qui se levait de son siège en saluant une dernière fois son directeur.

Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui le fixait. Un sourire attendri joua sur ses lèvres pâles, et il souleva le chaton pour le ramener contre son épaule, franchissant ensuite la vieille porte de bois.

Dumbledore regardait cet étrange tableau avec fierté. Oui, il était fier de son élève, fier de Drago Malefoy, car celui-ci souhaitait prendre une toute autre direction que celle que son père avait prise des années plus tôt. Le vieil homme voyait pour Drago un avenir honnête, même s'il savait bien que rien ne pourrait soigner totalement son cœur blessé par toutes ces années de souffrances infligées par son paternel. Mais, malgré tout, Dumbledore était confiant.

Soudain, un détail attira son attention quand il vit les yeux du chaton. Les deux se regardèrent longuement pendant qu'ils étaient encore dans la ligne de vision l'un de l'autre, et l'honorable directeur comprit. Il adressa un sourire bienveillant à Hermione, comme pour la rassurer, puis il ferma la porte de son bureau d'un geste de la main.

«- Miss Granger, faites bien attention à vous » Murmura-t-il, bien que la concernée ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Une lueur espiègle vint illuminer son regard bleu clair. Ah, ces jeunes avaient décidément un don particulier pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Le vieil homme était rassuré de savoir qu'Hermione était toujours dans le château, en sécurité, avec Drago. D'ailleurs, cette perspective le ravit au plus haut point quand il songea que cette aventure rapprocherait indéniablement les maisons, forgeant de ce fait une solide armure que personne, pas même Voldemort, ne pourrait briser. Avec une telle arme, on pouvait renforcer les chances du bien dans cette guerre.

Car, ne dit-on pas que l'union fait la force ?

---------------------------------------

Et voila, ce chapitre 2 qui se termine sur une note de notre papy Dumby préféré lol ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut autant que le 1er, même si je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... Mais il faut bien faire bouger les choses après tout, et les chapitre suivan seront mieux, enfin... J'espère lol !

SPOILER CHAPITRE 3 (A ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas connaitre la suite avant l'heure) : La suite s'annonce tout de même plus joyeuse, puisque que Dumbledore est enfin au courant pour Hermione, elle n'est donc plus seule en cas de pépin ! Pour l'interrogatoire de Drago (By Harry et Ronquin-sans-cervelle lol) il faudra attendre le chapitre 3, car non, je n'ai pas oublié nos Gryffis qui se morfondent un peu au fond d'un de mes tirroirs ! Et puis, bien sur, comme vous l'avez remarqué un peu plus haut, Dumby est entousiaste par rapport à la transformation d'Hermione, et il va tout faire pour que personne ne puisse deviner qui est réellement Takara, car, comme il est vraiment très têtu, il tient au rapprochement des maisons. Et pour ce faire, il ne va pas hésiter à embêter certains persos, lol ! Comme quoi ma fic ne risque pas de tomber dans la tristesse !

Allez, maintenant que vous savez tout, il ne vous reste plus qu'à poster quelques reviews (5 minimum vous plait ) et vous aurez rapidement la suite ! Pimit !

Bisous à tous !

Amicalement, Yuny-lune... 


	3. Petite leçon de solidarité entre chats

**Blabla du début : **J'en vois d'ici qui sont à la limite de tomber dans les pommes xD Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, mes amis ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre que voilà ! Je ne suis pas morte J'espère que vous non plus, à force de m'attendre, il y en a bien un ou deux qui sont morts de vieillesse ! Oh, je n'espère pas tout de même !!

Je suis... Nous allons dire, vraiment reconnaissante a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 2... J'en ai compté 38 ! 38 !!! J'ai cru rêver ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! De plus, ce ne sont que des compliments Alors merci, mille fois merci.

Pour vous exposer mes circonstances atténuantes, sans étaler ma vie, je vous dirais ceci : J'avais besoin d'une pause. Longue, j'en suis consciente, mais qui m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je devais prendre du recul par rapport à certaines choses, et j'ai laissé tomber l'écriture de plusieurs de mes fics, celle là en particulier... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir laissé tomber.

_**Un merci particulier à HappyHermia, qui comprendra surement pourquoi ! Ce chapitre est pour toi !**_

**Merci également à : **Lilou (Avec qui j'ai adoré discuter sur msn ),

Tine, Neo Riku (Tu me manques ! Ca fait longtemps !),Kekun, Aadrianaa, lady125, ma tite Evy (Que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai plus vueeee !), Bestofdracohermy ( J'ai hâte de te voir de nouveau !), Pupuce01, deb, Draym, Marjo, Diane, Cindy2008, Linda, Ladyalienor (Dont j'adore la fic ), Lady Shadow Cassandra, Titemione, Hermionegranger06, Hanvu, Darky Angel, My-story07, Valalyeste, Lily (Ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus discuté ensemble ), Le Saut de l'Ange (Il est de mon point de vue ques les Serpentard, pour la plupart, ne seront _jamais_ vivables xD Mais va savoir, les miracles ça existe Merci pour ta review), Angi, Hindouch (Alors j'espère que cette fois te plaira aussi ), Etoile.d'argent, Narcissa-Mione, Sam malefoy (Merci pour le compliment Tu es aussi un excellent auteur que j'adore !) Aeryn (Ah ma Sabrina, tu me manques beaucoup ! J'espère te revoir bientôt et que tout marche bien pour toi !), Bloody Crow (C'est très gentil ), Malefoy67, Estelle01PotMal, Larme d'Apache, et bien sur, à ma petite **Miaou **qui me fait toujours très plaisir ! **Merci à tous encore une fois !**

**Je n'oublie pas ma Livioute que j'aime, car elle m'a toujours encouragée et conseillée ! J't'adore p'tit Arc-en-Ciel !**

**Chapitre 3 : **Petite leçon de solidarité entre chats

Drago marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore pour faire sa retenue. Ce coin du château, à cette heure-ci, était quasiment désert, les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. D'ailleurs, Drago se fit rappeler à l'ordre pas son estomac qui criait famine, lui rappelant, de ce fait, qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Tant pis, il se rendrait aux cuisines tout de suite après la fin de sa détention.

Qu'est ce que Dumbledore allait encore inventer comme punition ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Lorsqu'il fut rendu devant la porte du bureau, celle-ci, tout comme lors de sa dernière visite, s'ouvrit toute seule. La pièce semblait vide. Dumbledore devait encore être dans la Grande Salle. Drago aventura un pied à l'intérieur, pour ensuite se faire pousser dans un siège par la porte, qui semblait être dotée d'une volonté propre. Mais le blond n'était pas vraiment impressionné, il connaissait déjà depuis longtemps ce système de porte.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en attendant, Drago parcourut le bureau des yeux, s'arrêtant sur un magnifique oiseau aux couleurs de feu. Un Phénix… Incroyable ! Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais on lui en avait tant parlé, qu'il l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Le jeune homme, intrigué, s'approcha de la créature qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour permettre au blond de le caresser. Doucement, Drago flatta la tête de l'oiseau.

« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Fumseck, il a l'air de bien t'apprécier. Les Phénix sont de remarquables créatures, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. »

Drago était tellement subjugué par le Phénix, qu'il ne nota pas le tutoiement soudain de Dumbledore.

« C'est bien vrai. Je n'en avais jamais vu, avant. Celui-ci est magnifique, vraiment… Chuchota Drago en continuant de caresser l'animal.

- Savais-tu que les Phénix sentent les intentions des gens ? Si l'intention est bonne, ils se laissent approcher, mais si elle est mauvaise, mieux vaut ne pas se retrouver en face de l'un d'eux. Continua le vieil homme en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Mais, je t'en prie, assied toi donc. »

Le Serpentard s'assit sans rechigner, gardant toujours un œil admiratif sur Fumseck.

« Bien, je suis heureux que tu sois venu, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la Grande Salle ce soir, tu n'as pas encore mangé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, en effet… » Répondit Drago en posant une main sur son estomac douloureux.

Le Directeur rit un peu et sortit un tas de friandises diverses de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, puis il posa le tout devant un Drago complètement étonné par la masse de bonbons qu'on lui présentait.

« Sert-toi, je t'en prie ! Lança joyeusement Dumbledore en piochant dans un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue. Hum !… _Crotte de nez_. » Gloussa t-il.

Drago remercia l'homme et prit une plume en sucre.

« Bon, et bien, comme nous sommes coincés là pendant une heure, je te propose de discuter un peu… Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de ces nouveaux bonbons qui sont en vente chez Honeyduck, tu sais, les petits ronds violets qui font changer la langue de couleur toutes les trois secondes. Pour ma part, je les trouve excellents, quoiqu'un peu acides. Mais leur nom m'échappe… »

Drago, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire devant le comique de la situation. Lui qui s'attendait à devoir nettoyer des chaudrons, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à discuter « Friandises » avec son Directeur. Il était bien surpris, et il se dit, qu'au fond, il ne connaissait pas du tout cet homme si guilleret qui lui faisait face. Il se surprit même à être heureux de cette retenue.

Dumbledore se joignit à son rire. Il savait que Drago changeait, et en mieux que ce qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, couchée sur le lit de Drago, s'ennuyait ferme. Son Serpentard lui manquait, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'il était parti, pourtant.

La jeune fille, décidant d'aller le rejoindre, sauta du lit et fila rapidement hors de la Salle commune des Serpents.

Elle marcha quelques instants, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tournait, une fois de plus, en rond. Deux fois en trois jours qu'elle se perdait dans un château qu'elle connaissait pratiquement par cœur ! Hermione, découragée, grimpa sur une statue qui se trouvait à proximité pour évaluer les environs.

Décidément, elle était vraiment trop petite ! Elle ne reconnaissait pas grand chose avec cette taille là.

« Alors, jolie demoiselle, on est perdue ? » Roucoula une vois étrange dans son dos.

Hermione, surprise, se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec… Pattenrond ?! Mais… Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que disait son chat ? « Ah oui, c'est vrai, idiote ! Je SUIS un chat… » Pensa-t-elle.

« Pattenrond ? » Murmura Hermione.

Le gros chat orange s'approcha doucement d'elle en remuant la queue d'une manière qu'il aurait voulue sensuelle, mais qui était complètement ridicule.

« On se connaît, ma belle ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu ici auparavant… » Demanda le chat en s'allongeant.

Ah, bravo ! Qu'allait-elle lui répondre maintenant ? La vérité ? Non, ce chat était bien trop abruti.

« Eurk ! En plus, mon chat est un _dragueur_ de 1ere catégorie ! Je n'aurais jamais cru… » Pensa la Gryffondor avec dégoût.

« Euh… Je m'appelle Takara. Mentit Hermione

- Takara… Hum, ce nom ne me dit rien. Tu es une nouvelle venue, ma belle ?

- Oui ! Répondit Hermione précipitamment. Je… Mon maître s'appelle Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Tien, ma maîtresse ne l'aime pas trop celui-là. Au fait, en parlant de ça, je la cherche depuis ce matin, elle a oublié de me donner à manger ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione Granger, par hasard ? »

Bien sur, Pattenrond pensait encore et toujours à son estomac avant les autres. Merlin, que ce chat pouvait être égoïste. La jeune fille, découragée, répondit à la négative avant de reprendre sa route.

« Attend donc un peu, ma jolie ! Cria Pattenrond. Ca te dirais de faire connaissance ?

- Non-merci, Pattenrond. Je dois chercher mon maître.

- Allez, ne sois pas si timide. Tu me plait beaucoup, et je sais que moi aussi je te fais de l'effet ! »

Hermione, exaspérée, et terrorisée à l'idée de s'être fait draguer par son animal de compagnie, lui répondit acidement que les gros chats oranges ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Pattenrond, touché dans son orgueil, lui présenta ses excuses, et lui proposa son aide.

La petite chatte ne put refuser et elle suivit le mastodonte orangé à travers les couloirs. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit trou creusé dans un mur. Lorsqu'elle fut de l'autre côté, Hermione fut paralysée par la surprise.

En effet, elle se retrouva dans une salle minuscule où des dizaines de chats différents se reposaient sur des coussins.

« Salut les Minous, je vous amène une nouvelle recrue ! Annonça fièrement Pattenrond. Takara, voici le club des Minous ! »

Hermione fut alors assaillie par tous les chats qui venaient lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Installe-toi ! Proposa une petite chatte rousse flamboyante qui lui fit immédiatement penser à Ginny. Je me nomme Kissie, je suis à Colin Crivey, de Gryffondor ! Et toi, à qui appartiens-tu ?

- A Drago Malefoy… Répondit Hermione

- Drago Malefoy ? Répétèrent les chats à l'unissons en s'écartant brusquement.

- Allons, les Minous, qu'est ce que c'est que cet accueil ? Intervint Pattenrond. Ce n'est pas parce que Drago Malefoy est son maître, que cette _jolie demoiselle _est atteinte de la peste ! »

Hermione remercia mentalement son chat, se promettant qu'elle lui donnerait une double ration de pâtée une fois redevenue humaine.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous comprends. Dit simplement Hermione. De toute façon, je dois y aller à présent. »

Pattenrond adressa un regard courroucé à ses compagnons qui baissèrent la tête, honteux de leur comportement. Kissie, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer tout le monde, bondit devant Hermione, qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Nous sommes désolés pour tout cela, Takara, et nous te présentons nos plus sincères excuses. Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas dans nos intentions de manquer de respect à ton Maître, et à toi encore moins. Accepte de rester encore un peu en notre compagnie. S'il te plait ! »

Hermione, touchée par cette déclaration, ne put retenir un sourire, mais elle devait décliner cette offre. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Drago.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Kissie, mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon maître, s'il ne me voit pas lorsqu'il retournera à son dortoir, il risque de se faire du souci. Je dois trouver le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est pour cela que je pars maintenant. Pour tout te dire, je me sens un peu perdue ici. C'est tellement grand, et je suis si petite !

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ce fameux bureau. Je sais où il se trouve, Poudlard n'a plus de secret pour moi depuis longtemps ! » Proposa la chatte flamboyante.

Proposition qu'Hermione accepta avec reconnaissance. Plus vite elle aurait retrouvé la chaleur rassurante des bras de son « maître » temporaire, mieux ce serait !

Nos deux boules de poils se mirent donc en route, après qu'Hermione eut remercié Pattenrond et adressé un "aurevoir" symphatique au club des Minous. La jeune fille eut un sourire pensif en quittant le trou. Les chats étaient presque comme les humains, en fin de compte ! Ils vivaient, tout comme eux, en communauté, et avaient leurs petites habitudes... C'était drôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs et franchit de nombreux escaliers, Kissie s'arrêta enfin devant la fameuse statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Nous y voilà ! Annonça t-elle fièrement.

- Merci, Kissie... Dit Hermione. J'y serais encore si tu n'avais pas été là !

- C'était un plaisir, Takara ! Si tu as encore besoin de moi, n'hésite pas ! Je vais te laisser aux bras de ton maître, maintenant. Le mien m'attend certainement dans sa salle commune, j'ai hâte qu'il me donne ma ration de câlins. A bientôt ! »

Hermione la remercia une nouvelle fois et l'observa partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir. Puis, tout comme la dernière fois, elle se glissa dans la fissure qui se trouvait entre la statue et les escaliers, juste assez grande pour qu'elle s'y faufile. La veille, elle avait cherché pendant un long moment un moyen de monter jusqu'au bureau sans avoir recours au mot de passe, et avait trouvé ce trou avec soulagement.

Elle grimpa les quelques marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, et se retrouva face à la porte... Fermée. Hermione grogna. Quelle poisse décidemment ! Bien décidée à entrer tout de même, elle se mit à gratter la lourde porte de bois à l'aide de ses petites griffes en miaulant au désespoir. Elle voulait son Drago, et elle le voulait tout-de-suite-sur-le-champs !!

Non mais ! Cette fichue porte allait t-elle s'ouvrir, non de non !

« - Hey ! Protesta une voix masculine mécontente. Allez vous donc arrêter de me gratter ainsi, insipide animal ?? »

Hermione sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Elle se retourna dans tous les sens... Rien !

«- Ouh ouh ! Je suis là ! Reprit la même voix. En haut ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête et manqua de tomber à la renverse. La serrure... C'était la serrure qui lui parlait ! Elle cligna des yeux, mais elle fini par se convaincre qu'elle ne révait pas.

« - Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez mis, tu temps. Quand je disais que les chats étaient des créatures dépourvu de toute intelligence, je n'étais pas loin de la vérité, de toute évidence. Pourquoi me grattiez vous ? C'en sont, des manières ! Si j'ai tenu bon pendant des milliers d'années, ce n'est pas pour qu'un chat ridiculement petit me pèle de la sorte avec ses 3 millimètres de griffes ! Je vous défend de me toucher ! Allez, fichez-moi le camps !

- Pas question ! S'écria Hermione, vexée par les propos de la porte. Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, espèce de... De...

- Cessez de hurler, pour l'amour du ciel ! S'exaspéra la porte. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas sourd ! Pourquoi m'importunez vous, alors que je suis fermé ?

- Je dois voir mon maître ! Je veux voir mon maître ! Ouvrez ! Ordonna la jeune Granger, de plus en plus impatiente.

- Non, non, non ! Je ne peux pas ouvrir, c'est une discution privée. Filez d'ici !

- Je refuse de partir tant que je ne serais pas entrée ! Mon maître m'attend !

- Arrêtez donc avec votre maître ! Je vous dit qu'il est occupé !

- OUVREZ MOI, ESPECE DE _VIEUX MORCEAU DE BOIS _! Explosa Hermione en recommençant à griffer la porte de toutes ses forces. LAISSEZ MOI PASSERRRRR !!!

- Mais... Que faites vous ??? Arr... Arrêtez enfin ! Noooon, cessez cela tout de suite, vous m'abimez ! Pleurnicha ledit "Vieux morceau de bois". Mon bois, mon joli bois ! »

Mais Hermione n'arrêta pas pour autant, promettant à la porte qu'elle y ferait un trou s'il le fallait ! Désespérée, la porte s'ouvrit en se mettant à pleurer bruyamment.

----------------------------------------------------------

« Elle m'a _abiméééé_ ! Mon joli bois est tout effrité !! »

Cette plainte fit sursauter Drago qui se retourna d'un bond sur son siège, juste au moment où Hermione se faufilait dans le bureau et sautait sur ses genoux, lui léchant le visage avec entrain, contente de le retrouver. L'adolescent rit joyeusement en la caressant.

« - Hey, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda t-il en souriant. Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un ronronnement.

- Je crois que votre chaton avait hâte de vous revoir ! S'amusa Dumbledore en croisant ses longues mains devant lui. A un point qu'elle en a tourné la tête à ma pauvre porte ! »

Drago pouffa, et la porte râla un : "Ces jeunes ! Plus aucun respect pour leurs ainés !" Puis elle se referma bruyamment.

Dumbledore sourit.

« - Bien, mon cher Drago... Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes, à présent... Ta retenue est terminée ! Et je te remercie pour tes conseils avisés en matière de confiseries !

- Bonne soirée, professeur ! » Sourit le jeune Malefoy en se levant.

Il prit Hermione contre son épaule et sortit de la pièce.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Drago marchait d'un pas rapide pour rejondre sa salle commune, lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de deux Gryffondors plantés au beau milieux du couloir, bouchant le passage. Harry et Ron !

Le vert et argent les jaugea du regard.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Weasley a perdu son porte monnaie, et il n'a plus d'économies, c'est ça ? Pour que vous fassiez une tête pareille, je ne vois que ça ! Railla t-il.

- Garde ton humour pour toi, Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry. On sait que c'est toi !

- Moi quoi ? Qui suis le plus beau de nous trois ? C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté, ça, Potty...

- La ferme ! Cria Ronald. Dis nous où est Hermione !!! C'est toi qui l'a faite disparaitre, avoue ! »

A l'entende de son prénom, Hermione releva la tête, interloquée.

« - _Quoi_ ?! S'exclama Drago, choqué. Ca ne va pas mieux, non ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ta moldue, Weasel ? On est pas tous des mordus des Sangs De Bourbe, je te signale ! On ne s'appelle pas tous Weasley ou St Potter ! »

Malgré elle, Hermione qui suivait toujours la conversation, fut blessée par les paroles du jeune homme blond. Avait-il donc autant de mépris pour elle que cela ? Elle avait l'habitude qu'il l'insulte, et pourtant... Cela lui faisait toujours davantage de mal à chaque fois.

Harry, lui, s'énerva.

« - Arrête tes mensonges, espèce de Serpent ! Nous savons bien que tu es impliqué dans cette affaires, et nous découvrirons comment !

- C'est ça, c'est ça... Soupira Drago. En attendant que vous ayez fini de jouer aux parfaits petits détectives, je vais dans ma salle commune ! Pas que ça à faire ! »

Fou de rage, Ron se lança vers Drago, mais Hermione intervint à se moment là : Elle se jeta sur la figure du rouquin qui, pris au dépourvu, tomba lourdement en arrière. La jeune fille le griffa légèrement à la joue et le défia du regard.

« - _Ose le toucher encore une fois, Ronald Weasley, et je te refais le portrait !_ » Voilà quel était le message qu'elle fit passer à sa victime.

Ron se redressa, l'air presque appeuré par le regard terrifiant d'Hermione, devant un Harry et un Drago stupéfaits. La jeune Granger s'écarta du visage de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis la 1ere année et ressauta dans les bras de son maître, grognant après les deux Gryffys pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

Ses deux amis, ne bougèrent pourtant pas, tant ils étaient étonnés, alors ce fut Drago qui passa entre eux, se hâtant de regagner son lieux préféré.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago déposa son "amie" sur son lit et se laissa tomber allongé à côté d'elle avec un soupire. Il l'avait échappé belle, il le savait bien... Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux idiots de Gryffondors l'accusaient d'avoir enlevé Granger... Qu'en aurait-il fait, de celle là, de toute façon ? Rien... Il savait bien qu'au fond, il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il ne la détestait pas vraiment, c'était juste par principes... De stupides pricipes, il en avait conscience.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne savait pas non plus où était passée la jeune fille !

Il regarda Takara et la caressa avec un sourire.

« - Merci ma belle... Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Sans toi, ils m'auraient surement défoncé la tête... »

Il se redressa et attira Hermione, qui miaula de contentement, sur ses genoux. Il sourit faiblement, mais il était préoccupé.

« - Tu sais... Je ne sais pas non plus est Granger... Hermione... Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire, et ça me turlupine sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi ! Moi qui est censé la détester, je me retrouve à... M'inquièter... »

Hermione releva ses yeux vers ceux de "son" Dray. Il s'inquiètait... Cela la touchait beaucoup ! Elle lui lécha la main pour le remercier, et Drago rit doucement. Il savait qu'elle le comprenait.

« - Et puis, au fond de moi, je sais que je ne la déteste pas. J'ai même du respect pour elle ! Elle est intelligente, brillante, et assez jolie. Comment détester une fille pareille ? »

Hermy rougit comme un coquelicot sous son pelage. Alors, comme ça il la trouvait... Jolie ? Elle osait à peine y croire. Drago Malefoy trouvait Hermione Granger jolie, et _l'avouait _!!! Bon, d'accord, c'était à son chat, mais c'était tout de même incroyable ! _Jour à entourer sur le calendrier au marqueur **rouge** !_

Elle fut soudain envahie d'une euphorie débordante sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle était heureuse...

Drôle de journée que celle qui venait de se dérouler... Mais une journée comme elle aurait bien voulu en vivre plus souvent !

_**To be continued...**_

**Et voilà pour ce 3eme chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu **

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, je regrette de vous avoir abandonné si longtemps ! Déjà plus d'un an... Pardonnez moi !**

**Je vous aime tous fort !**

**Une petite review ??? xD**


End file.
